Romeo and Juliet 20 years later
by Animeloverchick
Summary: Hi everyone! . I made this several years ago in my Freshman year of HS anyway! It was an English project we had to do had to write about what would happen 20 years later if Romeo and Juliet lived it was just a simple short story but I still enjoyed making it I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did have a good day everyone! .


Romeo and Juliet were sitting down in the Capulet's castle; it had been twenty years since Juliet and Romeo had been in the castle of the Capulets. Juliet's father had burst into their home outside of Macbeth his guards and took Romeo and Juliet away from their home back into the Capulet's kingdom. Juliet had no idea what was going to happen or why her father wanted them back here. **_How did_** **_they find us in the first place?_ **Juliet wondered**_ I did not tell Nurse maybe it was Friar?_** Juliet sighed shaking her head leaning against Romeo who hasn't spoken once since they have arrived. He just stared up at the midnight blue sky.

"Romeo, I do not think anything is going to happen and even if something bad happens I'm not going to give up without a fight," Juliet spoke with such confidence that she has never known she had before.

Romeo smiled softly at her taking her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight everything seemed peacefully quiet too quiet. Juliet kept her guard up she had to be if she is not on her guard something or someone may attack Romeo or her she was_ not_ going to let that happen. A door slammed making Juliet jump in fright as Romeo grabbed for his sword that hung on his belt. The sword gleamed bright brighter than usual as if waiting for something exciting to happen. Juliet grabbed the silver dagger from the bench she may not have a sword but as far as Juliet was concerned the dagger was all she needed. She was quick with it quicker than other warriors that used daggers. Footsteps began to come down the dark hallway from behind us. They both swung around to see her father standing there with two men. Juliet had no idea who these men were from the looks of it they were no good bandits she didn't care though. She clutched the dagger not wanting to take the chance of dropping it. Lord Capulet also is known as Juliet's father held out his hand as if trying to comfort her. Juliet simply glared at her father stepping back towards Romeo's side. Lord Capulet was the first to break the silence.

"Daughter I have _no_ need to _hurt you_ nor Romeo," There was a gleam in his eyes that Juliet wished to miss that gleam made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

He was showing pure hatred towards them her own father.

"Then why have you called us here my lord?" Romeo seems calm when he spoke, however, his hands were wrapped tightly around his sword. Another door slammed chains rattled heading in our direction.

Lord Capulet didn't speak only a wicked smile was plastered on his face more wicked than anything they have ever encountered. Juliet was about to speak when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Juliet dear get out of here now,"

Juliet looked behind her father there stood Nurse and Friar in chains these two helped her and Romeo escape. Tears filled Juliet's eyes this was their fault they should have taken them along when they had the chance.

"Nurse!" Juliet screeched pushing passed her father shoving him into a wooden table.

The nurse had been cut with something sharp across her upper arms and legs. Juliet's eyes stung with tears she glanced over at Friar who had almost been beaten to death. Juliet quickly stood up and lunged at her father who just smirked. She waved the dagger madly only to keep missing.

"You will pay for what you have done to them!" Juliet's voice shook with rage.

She recognized the sounds of metal against metal stealing a glance Romeo was locked in battle with the bandits. One of them was already down, but the other continued to fight. Juliet was not paying attention to where she was hitting the dagger until it was too late she looked up into her father's eyes that now showed no life. Lord Capulet fell to the ground with the dagger in his chest he moved for only a moment then came to a still. Juliet rushed over Nurse and Friar breathing in relief they were alive. Romeo came beside her his blade coated in blood. He grabbed Friar as Juliet helped Nurse gathering some horses then rode off to somewhere they could live peacefully never to be hurt or bothered again.


End file.
